


A Sick Day

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: “Your mother made soup,” Yusuke said as he climbed the stairs. “She’s still very confused as to how you missed that ‘No Skating-Thin Ice’ sign on the lake.” He carefully placed the bowl of hot soup into Ryuji’s lap.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the "Bromance" zine last year. It was one of the first fics I wrote for P5, so it's a little rough

“This sucks” Ryuji whined. “How come I’m the only one who’s sick. You were in the water longer than me” **  
**

Yusuke shrugged. “Even without Kamu Susano-o, I’m still quite resistant to the cold, it seems.” Yusuke changed the towel on Ryuji’s forehead. “Now stop yelling, you’ll only hurt your throat more.

“No fair!” 

“What did I just say?”

Ryuji pouted as Yusuke left the room, but smiled internally.

This wasn’t exactly what Ryuji had _intended_ when he took Yusuke out to the park to hang out, but if it kept his friend from worrying about their leader, then yeah, Ryuji would take being stuck in bed with a cold.

It’s not that Ryuji _wasn’t_ worried about him, but the Phantom Thieves were doing everything they could to get him back. And well, they had shot frickin’ _God._ In the head. They could get Joker back safe and sound, no problem.

Plus, it was a free pass to miss school.

“Your mother made soup,” Yusuke said as he climbed the stairs. “She’s still very confused as to how you missed that ‘No Skating-Thin Ice’ sign on the lake.” He carefully placed the bowl of hot soup into Ryuji’s lap.

“Yeah well, I’m still confused as to how you don’t know how to swim. Kosei’s a fancy school, don’t they have a pool or something?”

Yusuke winced. “Yes, but swim class is not mandatory, and Madrame never felt the need to invest in lessons as they would take time away from making art.”

“Aw, shit dude, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Yusuke sighed. “How’s your leg? I hope rescuing me from freezing water didn’t cause unnecessary damage.”

Ryuji rubbed his hand down his bad leg then shrugged. “ Eh. It’s not any worse than it usually is. And even if it was, making sure you don’t effin’ _drown_ would make it necessary damage.”

“My apologies.” Yusuke said softly. 

They were both silent as Ryuji ate his soup and Yusuke sketched half-heartedly in a chair next to the bed.

“Is there a reason you invited me out to the park?” Yusuke asked eventually.

“Mmm? I told ya,” Ryuji gulped down the rest of his food before continuing, “I saw the park all covered in snow n’ shit and thought you’re the ice dude so you’d like it for your art stuff. ”

“And that was the only reason?” 

“‘Course.”

Yusuke raised his eyebrow and Ryuji sighed. 

“Look man, I was just worried about you. We’re all worried about Akira, but you looked like you were taking it harder recently and I wanted to get you out of your own head.” Ryuji sat up and put his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. “Me, the girls, we’re all here for you, you know that right?”

Yusuke looked at the floor. “I’m sorry for the distress I’ve caused you all. It’s silly, but I guess not having Akira or Morgana around fo my birthday had a more profound aff-”

“Wait, it’s your birthday?” Ryuji interrupted.

Yusuke nodded. “It was Saturday, the 28th.”

“WHAT THE HELL MAN!?”

Yusuke’s eyes widened at Ryuji’s sudden outburst. “Please don’t get so worked up, you still need rest.” 

“Dude, you can’t just _not_ tell us when it’s your effin’ birthday.” Ryuji through off his covers as he reached for his phone.

“I didn’t want to take anyone’s attention away from helping Akira,” Yusuke insisted, “now get back under those covers!”

“Bullcrap, man. Akira wouldn’t let you mope through your birthday, and no effin’ way are we gonna. I’m gonna text the girls, and then we’re going to throw you a party. Haru’ll rent out that museum and you can talk about art for hours.”

Yusuke snatched the phone from Ryuji’s hands mid-text and practically shoved him back in bed. 

“We can celebrate my birthday after you feel better and you will only feel better if you rest.” 

Despite his stern tone, Yusuke had a small smile on his face. “Thanks, Ryuji,” he said softly, “for caring.”

Ryuji grinned. “No problem, dude. What’re bros for?”


End file.
